Ultra Dragon
The Ultra Dragon is a four headed dragon in Ninjago. It is the new form of the four elemental dragons after they molted together. He is also Lloyd Garmadon's dragon. Background Originally, the Ultra Dragon was four separate dragons, each associated with one of the first four Ninja: Shard, Flame, Rocky, and Wisp. The Ultra Dragon's master is Lloyd Garmadon. At first, he had a difficult time riding the Ultra Dragon, but soon got the hang of it. The dragon arrived to save the ninja just in time and battled the Great Devourer and seemed to have the upper hand, forcing the Devourer into retreat before being smashed to the ground by the Devourer's tail from underneath. Lloyd Garmadon rode it in Ninjaball Run but lost after Kruncha and Nuckal pulled the Ultra Dragon out of the race using a skeleton arm on the Skull Truck. The Ultra Dragon later appeared in The Day Ninjago Stood Still, and was left behind in Ninjago to guard the people in The Last Voyage. It took the Ninja home from the Island of Darkness and held Sensei Wu, Misako, and Dr. Julien on its back during the final Battle between Lloyd Garmadon and the Overlord. The Ultra Dragon is last seen with Lloyd and the other ninja after the Overlord's demise. It was mentioned by Brad Tudabone in season three. Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu indicates that, following the first defeat of the Overlord, the Ultra Dragon briefly helped Golden Master Lloyd to keep order in Ninjago. However, after defeating a group of criminal Serpentine, the Ultra Dragon came to long for its native home of the First Realm. Recognizing this, Lloyd allowed it to depart, and it was reunited with the Firstbourne and a number of other dragons. In season nine it is revealed that the Ultra Dragon has been killed by the Dragon Hunters, with part of its skeleton-including at least two skulls-being fashioned into a throne for the Iron Baron. Powers The Ultra Dragon is the most powerful of the Ninjago dragons so far, just like his master Lloyd Garmadon being the most powerful of the ninjas. The Ultra Dragon naturally has the powers of all four elemental dragons. Each elemental head shoots a powerful breath of energy of its own respective element except for the earth elemental head (Rocky). Below are the powers of each head: * Fire – Shoots a powerful blaze of fire * Lightning – Shoots powerful bolts of lightning * Ice – Shoots a freezing wave of ice * Earth – Increases striking rate All the Ultra Dragon's powers were shown when it fought the Great Devourer. Also, the Ultra Dragon is not struck down easily. This is shown when it recovers to help the ninjas after being struck by the Great Devourer's tail and helping Lloyd reclaim the Bounty after the Skull Truck pulled him and Lloyd down in the Ninjaball Run. Notes: * The Ultra Dragon can only shoot from the head of Earth and Lightning in the Lego set; however, the build can be modified. Category:Ninjago animals Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012